


Just a hint of lust

by Callmepapi



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bimboification, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Butt Plugs, Dildos, F/M, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Big Dick, Kinda, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Now he does, Pegging, Post mountain incident, Slutification, Stabbing, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Top Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Weight Gain, Well - Freeform, for like a second, for literally one second - Freeform, lol, then he’s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: They started fucking somewhere in between that time too. Yennefer let Jaskier on top, she let him have control because she knew that he wouldn’t want it once the chaos had taken over him. He would submit to her willingly, he’d beg to be used by her.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Just a hint of lust

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahah here you go lol, enjoy <3<3<3
> 
> If you can guess where I got the title from, kudos to you lmao
> 
> Also, if you want a sequel where they meet Geralt again, then let me know. But I don’t think there’ll be any geraskier or geraskefer, this is a strictly yennskier fic lol <3<3<3

They found each other after the mountain. Yennefer, looking for a rare plant and Jaskier, bleeding out from a stab wound in his belly.

She healed him up and they became friends. Yennefer found out how much Geralt had hurt jaskier on that mountain, even before the mountain too. Geralt had taken jaskier’s friendship for granted, always had.

Yennefer wouldn’t make the same mistake. She decided that she would keep him, take care of him. Spoil him like he deserved. He wasn’t made for the life of a hard-worn traveller, he was made to be touched, admired, pampered and treated like a good pet.

Yennefer knew exactly what she had to do, to keep him safe. This was for his own good after all.

Monster seed had chaotic properties. It was used in spells, all sorts, to manipulate the users mind and make them more malleable and easier to control. Yennefer had plenty collected, she used them for clients, diluted of course. Full strength was only for permanent effects.

Jaskier was staying with her in an inn, still ‘healing up’ from his wound though he was pretty much good to go. He had brought up their plates then suddenly gone to the bathroom to relieve himself (a nifty little spell that Yennefer usually used when someone was annoying her and she wanted to be rid of them)

Whilst he was away, Yennefer uncorked a tall vial of fiend sperm and poured it over the sliced pork and potatoes that Jaskier had. It mixed into the gravy that was slathered over the top and was pretty much unnoticeable, the only change would be the taste: slightly salty.

Jaskier came back and they both dug into their meals, talking about nonsense like the song he was working on and some kings that had asked for Yennefer’s assistance at court, though she certainly wasn’t going.

Jaskier didn’t seem to notice the taste at all, and Yennefer smiled at him, proud and smug. He smiled back, all innocent and completely unaware of what she had planned.

She kept doing this for months. They started fucking somewhere in between that time too. Yennefer let Jaskier on top, she let him have control because she knew that he wouldn’t want it once the chaos had taken over him. He would submit to her willingly, he’d beg to be used by her.

Jaskier was one of the straightest people she had ever met. She had nothing against that of course, but he had a perfectly good ass - steadily getting thicker with every new dose of come and every fattening meal that she fed him, along with his thighs. She enjoyed watching them jiggle when he rammed his cock into her - that was perfect for a cock to be sheathed in. 

Jaskier had never had a cock up his ass in his life, nor had he ever touched one other than his own, he’d just never been interested, but, if Yennefer wanted him to do it, then he would. He’d die for her if she asked.

She bought a starter set of plugs. He wasn’t too amenable to this idea, but it was easier to convince him now that his mind had been corrupted with chaos. 

He took the first plug well, mewling throughout and thrusting his hips back into her lap as she knelt behind him on the bed. It wasn’t too bad overall, she jerked him off and slipped in the next size as he came over the sheets. That plug got left in overnight and Yennefer relished in hearing the soft moans when he turned in his sleep.

The early morning light illuminated his face. Yennefer sat up, getting a good look at what she’d done to him: his lips were plump and pink, not obscenely large but enough for a natural pout that made her want to see him suckle on her finger, or her strap-on. His cheeks were fatter, cuter, not overweight but definitely on the thicker side - as if his baby fat had returned to his face.

She tugged the covers down to his waist, ghosting her fingers over the dark hair that scattered over him, his softer chest and his pert nipples. His eyebrows furrowed in his sleep and he mumbled as she trailed her hands further down and let her fingers dig more forcefully into his soft belly. The foods Yennefer had been giving him had softened him up enough that there was a nice layer of fat over his once slim stomach. She gave an experimental shake and the skin wobbled like the gelatinous desserts Yennefer had seen from her time at court. Jaskier’s eyebrows furrowed and he let out a soft whine at the movement.

Her hands continued down and gently traced over his cock, which, too, had grown along with the rest of him. Longer, thicker. Yen loved to ride him until he was a complete and utter mess of himself. It was large even when soft, a harsh outline in his pants, made even tighter now that his ass had rounded out.

She tugged the covers off completely and got to her knees. She gently turned him over to his stomach and straddled his wider hips. His ass was full and plump and completely perfect in yennefer's eyes. The pants he wore through the day could barely contain it, she swore that one day he would bend over and the seams would split. 

The rest of his outfits did no better, Jaskier constantly fretted over them; the buttons would strain around his waist and the arms were always too tight. The trousers dug into the soft flesh around his hips and belly and Yennefer often fingered herself to the vision of Jaskier undressing before her, the trousers bunching up at the bottom of his ass and really showing off how plump and fat it had gotten.

She pushed his soft cheeks apart and grabbed the base of the plug, pulling it out and letting it fall to the bed as Jaskier moaned softly and moved his hips, though he couldn’t get away with Yennefer trapping him underneath her. His hole clenched around the cool air and yennefer slid two fingers inside, Jaskier moaning in response and Yennefer could tell he was beginning to wake up when his soft moans became groggy mumbles.

“Yen? Mmph, the fuck?” She told him to relax, whispered in his ear as she thrust another finger inside, grazing against his prostate and making him cry out. She twisted her fingers this way and that, pulling moans and mewls from his lips and kneading into the soft, doughy flesh of his ass.

She got up, just for a moment, to grab one of the thick cocks that she had purchased for him recently as a surprise. She came back to the bed, kneeling behind him and lifting his hips until his ass was perfectly presented to her.

“How do you like the look of this?” She waved the cock in his face when he turned his head to look. He whimpered and clenched his eyes shut, wiggling his hips in her face. She chuckled and then coated the cock in a generous amount of oil.

She trailed her tongue up his hole, jaskier’s thighs shook and she plunged inside easily, his hole already stretched out from the overnight plug. She savoured the salty taste and pulled back before licking the velvety skin of his balls. He moaned and bucked his hips back into her.

She tugged before gently sliding the thick cock into his hole, “how does that feel?” She asked. Jaskier gave her a half-hearted, “mm-hm,” in response and Yennefer smiled, watching his ass eat it up, and then moving her gaze to watch his face, tilted to the side. His eyes were clenched shut and his eyebrows were pinched together in ecstasy.

It eventually bottomed out and Yennefer traced a finger around his stretched rim. He whimpered and his hips wiggled once more. Yen twisted the cock around in his hole and he shouted as he abruptly came, painting the sheets under him in hot seed. He must have liked it more than she thought.

“I know you can last longer than that,” she tutted. Jaskier whined as she began thrusting the cock in and out of his hole at a brutal pace. She glanced back at him again, he was drooling onto the pillow beneath him, his eyes rolled back through half-lidded eyes and his lips parted slightly. There was a hot flush over his cheeks all the way to his ears and the only coherent thing out of him was the rhythmic moans that came every time she pushed the cock back inside him.

She kept it up until the sun was lowering in the sky. Jaskier had worked up a record of coming nine times, Yennefer wanted to push him for a tenth, but his body was wrung out, his cock was hot and aching, his hole was red and utterly stretched, the cock would have slid out had she not kept ahold of it. His eyes, still rolled back in his head, were half shut and he couldn't focus on her even if he wanted to. His tongue hung limply between his parted lips, creating a wet patch on the pillow. His chest heaved with every breath he took and, when Yennefer had finished with the cock, she lavished his chest with bites and kisses, sucking and licking his pert nipples until it was all he could do to whine until she stopped.

Yennefer reached to her bag on the floor, pulling out another one of the vials of monster seed. She turned back to him, lifting his jaw with her hand and saying, “open up,” as she poured the vial into his mouth. He swallowed it all, eyes half-open and unseeing, completely unaware, just how she liked him - innocent and willing.

She lay down beside him, flushed and euphoric. She didn’t get to climax herself, but she preferred to take Jaskier apart, it was pleasure enough for her. She enjoyed watching her cocky, overconfident bard become a complete puddle of hot lust thanks to herself.


End file.
